1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to functional clothing.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional male girdle. As shown in FIG. 1, the male girdle 10 includes an abdominal band 20 for supporting and protecting a waist, a back, and a lower abdominal region of a user. The male girdle 10 further includes a cavity section 30 for receiving the genitals of the user, and a leg section 40 suitable for receiving legs of the user.
A first connection part 22 is formed at one end of the abdominal band 20. The first connection part 22 has an elastic property for compressing the waist of the user. A second connection part 24 is provided at the free end of the first connection part 22. The second connection part 24 is connected to the first connection part 22 to compress the lower abdominal region of the user. One surface of the second connection part 22 is formed with an adhesive fiber and the other surface of the second connection part 22 is formed with an elastic fiber.
A fourth connection part 26 has an elastic property for compressing the waist of the user. The fourth connection part 26 is formed at the other end of the abdominal band 20. A fifth connection part 28 is provided at the free end of the fourth connection part 26. The fifth connection part 28 is connected to the fourth connection part 26 in order to compress the lower abdominal region of the user. One surface of the fifth connection part 28 is formed with a wool connecting tape and the other surface of the fifth connection part 28 is formed with an elastic fiber.
In conventional clothing articles, such as, a male girdle having the abdominal band, the second connection part 24 is coupled with the fifth connection part 28. The second connection part 24 overlaps the fifth connection part 28, which may tightly compress the abdominal region of the user.